Tenggelam 2: Bukan Kau
by Katzius
Summary: Akagi tenggelam. Kaga berduka. sebulan kemudian, dia kembali. Kaga bahagia. Namun dia tak tahu kebenarannya. Setidaknya, belum.


**Halooo Minna! Katzius kembaliiiii!**

**Saya lagi libur akhir tahun! Itu kabar bagusnya, dan kabar buruknya adalah…. Saya kehilangan minat menulis sejak digempur sama Ulangan Umum. **

**Jadi… bisa dibilang karir saya di hampir mati. Dan saya nggak mau berakhir begitu saja. Ada yang bisa nulungin? :3**

**Ya sudahlah, itu bisa dibahas nanti. Jadi, er, ceritanya langsung mulai aja, deh :D**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Kancolle dan segala kontennya di sini bukan milik saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Tenggelam 2: Bukan Kau**

**.**

**.**

**A Kancolle fic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**-PROLOG-**

**-_jangan bilang padaku kau nyata_-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau yakin, Akagi-san? Dalam keadaan terluka begitu…"<em>

"_Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kaga-san. Aku kan, kuat!"_

"…"

"_Ada apa, Kaga-san?"_

"_Eh, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati!"_

"_Baik! Tunggu aku pulang, ya!"_

**.**

Pada hari itu, Akagi masih tidak kembali.

Menyisakan angin berhembus selagi Kaga melamun di dok, memandang laut yang terhampar luas hingga ke ujung cakrawala. Kuciran rambutnya yang di sebelah kiri rambutnya terhembus mengikuti arus angin, kadang terburai sejenak dan menyatu kembali. Beberapa anak rambut malah secara tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Kaga.

Namun, wanita itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melamun, dan melamun terus hingga matahari tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Rasanya seperti baru sejam lalu dia melepas Akagi di kamar mereka. Padahal, dia tahu sudah sekitar tiga puluh dua hari sejak mereka terpisah satu sama lain. Dan, akan begitu seterusnya. Pasti.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Kaga…"_

"_Apa yang–"_

"_Akagi… dia…. dia tenggelam! Maafkan aku!"_

"…"

**.**

Kaga masih ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Haruna selaku _flagship_ dalam _sortie_ kali itu, menghadapnya dan berulangkali meminta maaf sambil menangis. Kaga ingat saat dia hanya menerima berita itu dengan mata yang membelalak sedikit, kemudian diam sebentar, dan hanya menepuk kedua bahu Haruna dan menenangkannya, sambil berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma korban perang lainnya. Itu bukan salahmu,"_.

Huh. Cuma 'korban perang' apaan. Kaga lagi-lagi menutupi dan membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa tali merahnya sudah terputus. Malah mungkin sudah dari dulu. Dan dia tetap berperilaku masa bodoh, berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan semua orang, padahal diam-diam dia menangisi foto Akagi yang cuma bisa tersenyum dan memandang kosong tiap malam.

Kaga masih terdiam seribu bahasa bahkan saat matahari tenggelam. Dan matanya tetap terpancang pada luasnya laut yang menggelap bersamaan dengan hilangnya matahari. Udara mulai mendingin. Kaga memeluk dirinya sendiri sekedar untuk mendapat kehangatan. Dia tak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam barang sedikit pun. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini, Akagi-lah yang pertama menyadarinya ada di ditu dan akan menawarkannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Jika Kaga menolak, maka Akagi akan memberikan selembar selimut. Dan jika setelah ajakan kedua juga ditolak, Akagi akan pergi mengambil selimut dan ikut duduk di situ, biasanya hingga tertidur di bahu Kaga.

Ya ampun, betapa Kaga merindukannya.

Ini memang hal bodoh, namun Kaga masih tetap di dok dan menatap ke dalam laut di gelapnya malam semata-mata mengharap kedatangan Akagi. Dia berharap agar perempuan itu mendatanginya dan mengingatkannya untuk masuk.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Yang namanya tenggelam ya tenggelam. Akagi tidak akan pernah kembali. Haruna dan para Kanmusu lain yang semisi melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri; bahwa Akagi diserang dan kena secara telak.

"Kaga-san!"

Suara di kejauhan itu membuatnya terkejut. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Matanya membelalak bulat sempurna, namun dia tidak mampu memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya mengepal.

Ini… tidak mungkin, kan?

"Jangan bilang padaku kau nyata," kalimat itu disebutkan Kaga dengan dingin. Dia tak ingin harapannya naik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak nyata, Kaga-san?" tanya wanita di belakangnya. "Aku di sini. Lihatlah belakangmu,"

Kaga memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang, dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, Akagi berdiri di sana, tanpa cacat, tanpa luka. Benar-benar sempurna dan luar biasa cantik, seperti yang terakhir diingat oleh Kaga.

"Halo, Kaga-san," sahut Akagi, tersenyum manis seperti yang biasa diingatnya di kamar mereka.

Saat Kaga melihatnya; melihat paras wanita yang amat familier itu, secara tak terkontrol air mata menggenangi air matanya begitu saja, sedangkan tubuhnya reflek berlari ke arah Akagi dan memeluknya.

"Akagi-san! Akagi-san!" tak ada yang bisa lakukan selain menyebut nama orang tercintanya itu, memeluknya selagi dia masih ada di depan mata.

"Ya, Kaga-san. Ini aku," kata Akagi lembut, balas memeluknya erat. Tangis Kaga menjadi lebih kencang.

Malam itu, menjadi malam paling bahagia bagi seorang Kaga.

Namun, dia tak tahu kebenarannya.

Setidaknya, belum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih udah baca, Minna! Maaf ini pendek banget, saya lagi WB :( dan maap juga kalo ada typo dan sebagainya. Bilang aja ke saya, nanti saya perbaiki.<strong>

**Er, kalo boleh saya minta, bisa sarankan untuk saya sedikit ide untuk chapter mendatang? Kalo ada yg tertarik silakan PM!**

**Tapi tenang saja, saya udah punya ide, tinggal ditambahin dikit aja. Jadi, doakan saya bisa apdet kilat, Minna! Dan o'ya, jangan lupa repiew! :3**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
